Boar God
The Boar God, also known as Boss 3, is the third God that the Hero is instructed to kill by the Revival Temple Paintings. Appearance It is a large Boar-like creature with a bone mask instead of a face, like the Satyr God. Glowing Runes emanate from a strange cracks on it's forehead. It has many smaller horns, as well as small and large tusks. The large tusks have patterns on them similar to Paintings found throughout the world. The right tusk is half broken. It has a large, shaggy beard that can be Climbed on. The latter half of its body is fairly lean compared to its bulky torso. This is presumably necessary to carry the massive and powerful head. Attacks Ground Attacks * It roars which makes it so rocks fall from the ceiling near the Hero, where they fall will be indicated by a bright beam of light coming down before it falls. Dodging will be key as the amount of time between seeing the light and being hit with a rock is very short. * Slamming its two front legs into the ground to get rocks to fall down and also deal AoE damage, this is similar to an attack Quadratus does in Shadow of the Colossus. Enraged Ground Attacks * Always roaring to make rocks fall. * Charging. Climbing Attacks * There are none aside from it charging around to make it harder to stay on it when the Hero isn't clinging on. Strategy Stun Charge Strategy There are three Block Puzzles around the Arena just like the Devourer God. If you step on a Block the God will start charging at you. Wait until the last possible moment to dodge, otherwise the God will turn at the last moment and avoid the wall. This will take practice to get used to, and the first couple of attempts will result in taking some damage. Once the God hits the wall, it will back off a few steps and collapse onto its side. Rocks will fall from the ceiling again so beware beams of light when running over to climb the God. Also note the Block that you chose will be destroyed by the attack. Make note of which Blocks are destroyed to make later parts of the fight easier. Try and climb on to the side of the God as soon as possible because if you stay underneath on its chest it will not stop shaking until you fall off. The first of four Pistons is situated on its left hip. After finishing this Piston the God will shake you off. Activate another Block to make the God charge again and repeat the process. The second Piston is located on the right shoulder. This is tricky because there is no fur between the hips and shoulders of the God, meaning it's not possible to cling on. Observe the creatures movements to learn the opportune moment to move. With giant spikes on its back, running to the front of the body isn't a viable option. Run up the spine as far as possible and then make for the fur on the side. Once the second Piston is gone, repeat for process for the Piston. The Chest Piston is difficult to get to, as the only way to reach it is to Climb from the shoulders, down the beard, and onto the chest. Alternatively, if the Hero has enough Stamina, they can get the first three Pistons if the don't fall off of the God at any point. The Head Piston is most likely the last Piston to attempt, as all of the previous climbing for other Pistons is required to reach this one. At some point in the battle, depending on how many times the God has rammed a wall, a short cut scene will play, where the Runes on its forehead will glow more brightly, and steam will come from its nostrils. This indicates the God has entered a Rage Mode. Possible Pillar Jump Strategy This would only be possible in the first Phase. The Hero can possibly get onto the bottom part of one of the four pillars and then have Boar God walk over and then grab onto its fur. The pillars are knocked down later in the fight due to the destruction caused by the Boar God. Pistons * Left Hip. * Right Shoulder. * Head. * Chest. Grapple Points * None. Trivia * This God had a bug where it would stay in its idling animation after charging the wall. This was fixed in Patch 0.5.007. * One reason why the Hero has to stand under the light to make it charge at you is because it can only see you when you are in the light (Debunked: It will trot over to you if you aren't on a button). * This God was called the Behemoth, Mammoth, or Boar God prior to being officially named in Patch 0.5.042. This is one of the Gods that had one of the fan name match the official name, the others being the Yeti God and the Crogon God. References Videos and Screenshots Prey for the Gods - 3rd boss fight (Boar) and full cutscenes 20190208141858_2.jpg|Boar God dying. 20190208134708_1.jpg|Boar God charging at the player. 20190208135529 1.jpg|Boar God knocked over. 20190208140022 1.jpg|Boar God.